


You're playing God

by twiceborn-witchlighter (Brambleshadow_of_WindClan)



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Embedded Video, Episode: s06e10 Chris-Crossed, Evil Wyatt Halliwell, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/twiceborn-witchlighter
Summary: "You're playing God again and again with your power. You're playing God again and again, who derides me."Chris has had enough of his evil older brother's god complex.[Embedded video.]
Relationships: Chris Halliwell & Wyatt Halliwell





	You're playing God

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Charmed (1998)  
> Characters: Chris Halliwell, Wyatt Halliwell  
> Program: Sony Vegas Pro 13.0  
> Song: "Du spielst Gott"  
> Band: OOMPH!  
> Album: Wahrheit oder Pflicht (2004)
> 
> CC subtitles.

**Author's Note:**

> ("Heil mich - fühl mich." = "Heal me - feel me.")


End file.
